


shoot so high

by Pomfry



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demiromantic Tetsu, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, He's really only trying to connect with his son, Lily Ships It, M/M, Mikado is so embarrassing, Misono is too pretty, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tetsu is smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Father smiles. “Well then.” He puts his elbows on the table, clapping his hands together. “It seems that I must meet this young man under different circumstances than last time.” Misono winces at the reminder. “Please, invite him to dinner.”“I -what?”“I said invite him to dinner,” Father repeats, and Misono cannot believe his ears. “Is it that odd that I wish to meet my son’s boyfriend?”“Mywhat?”





	1. In which it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, and welcome to another fic.
> 
> I swore that I would write for this pairing and I did. Go me!
> 
> Poor Misono he literally just wants to get on with his meal adhfjadhkl.
> 
> First time writing Misono, don't know how that turned out. Would adore your input on that frotnt!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Misono,” Father starts one day, sitting back in his chair. Misono feels a sense of foreboding come over him, and he shifts in his seat, debating on whether or not to call up his Lead.

“Yes?” he asks, uncertain. Father never starts out like this, and certainly not at dinner, which is where they generally discuss what has been happening in their lives, In fact, that is what they were just doing before a comfortable silence had fallen over them that Father had just disrupted.

“That boy...Pride’s eve.” Father eyes him. “What do you think of him?”

Oh. This is familiar territory, and Misono lets himself relax as he launches into a rant.

“He’s an idiot,” he says with a hint of fondness. “He trusts his servamp so completely that it’s honestly mind boggling. He says that Hugh - Pride - is always right, even when he’s not, and is far too easy going for his own good.” Misono shakes his head, smiling a little. “He takes far too much pride in his hot springs, and is overly simplistic. But he’s smart, too. Clever. He thinks outside the box, in a way that doesn’t help him at school but does in battle.” He pauses, glancing at his Father in a silent question of should he continue.

“Go on.”

Misono takes a breath. “He’s too trusting, too strong, and he always looks for the simple solution that he understands. He’s always so blunt, even going so far as to call me chibi.” Misono scowls at that. “But…” He trails off, looking down at his plate as he smiles gently.

“But?” Father prompts, leaning forward. “Continue, Misono.”

“But he’s so kind,” Misono blurts out. “He’s so kind, Father, and Hugh adores him. Shirota does as well, and he only wants to help. He gives out advertisements for his hot springs because he’s worried about it, he tried to help Kuro when he was trapped in the ball. He let me sit on his shoulders when I complained about his height, and he even gave me a bed instead of a futon. He wants everyone to be happy, but he won’t let anything he doesn’t like - which is nearly nothing - stand. When Hugh lost his memories, he was so strong about it, Father. I don’t think anyone could have been as strong as him in that moment.”

He laughs, shaking his head. “He’s just…”

“You admire him,” Father says, and it’s with the ring of what he thinks is the truth. And he’s right. Misono does admire him.

“Yes,” he agrees, picking up his fork. “I do. He’s an honest, kind individual who is stuck in this war because he cares far too much.”

Father smiles. “Well then.” He puts his elbows on the table, clapping his hands together. “It seems that I must meet this young man under different circumstances than last time.” Misono winces at the reminder. “Please, invite him to dinner.”

“I -  _ what?” _

“I said invite him to dinner,” Father repeats, and Misono cannot believe his ears. “Is it that odd that I wish to meet my son’s boyfriend?”

“My  _ what?”  _ Misono shrieks, shooting up from his chair. “Father, he isn’t my boyfriend!"

Father waves a hand dismissively, Lily chuckling quietly to behind him. “Misono, there is no need to feel ashamed. You can always have a donor to have your child.”

“Father! He’s not my boyfriend! We are just friends!"

Father doesn’t bat an eye as he stands, clasping his hands behind his back as he leaves the room. “I look forward to meeting him,” he says as the door closes behind him

Misono sits down, burying his face in his hands and screaming. “Oh my  _ god,” _ he says, marveling at his father’s stubbornness. “Oh my god, I cannot believe that just happened."

Lily laughs, landing lightly beside him. “Believe it, Misono,” he says, his quiet glee clear in his voice. “I believe you just got a boyfriend.”

“But I don’t have one!” Misono exclaims, ready to tear his hair out. Or throw a book. “I’ve never had one! And if I did, it certainly wouldn’t be Sendagaya!”

Lily shakes his head silently, Mary and Yuri coming up to stand next to him.

Mary pats his knee. “It’s okay,” she says, sweet as always. “You can clear this up at dinner.”

Misono grimaces. “Father is far too stubborn,” he sighs, resting a hand on her head. “But I’ll certainly try.” She giggles as he ruffles her hair. “Go and play with the others. I’ll be out for a bit.”

“Okay!” She grabs Yuri’s hand and darts off, leaving LIly and Misono alone.

“Lily,” Misono groans, slumping. “What am I going to do?”

“I presume telling Tetsu that he’s invited over for dinner,” Lily says, faintly wry. Misono thumps his forehead down on the table. “It’s not that bad. You’ll get to see him more often!”

That...does seem like a plus. Misono doesn’t really have a lot of friends beyond other eves and people in the world he’s been involved in since he was born. He doesn't really have a lot of friendly acquaintances at his school either. People think he’s too stuck up, too weak, too -  _ everything.  _ When he was a child, he had Mikuni, but when Mikuni left, he didn’t have many friends. He was always that weird child, and it’s stuck with him his entire school career. But the others don’t see him like that. They see him as a person, as a source of information and knowledge, And it’s - nice. Sendagaya certainly sees him as irreplaceable.

He smiles, shakes his head. “That sounds nice,” he says as he stands, heading for the door. “Let’s go. We need to tell him to dress appropriately.”

Lily follows as always, humming quietly as the fountain in the garden flows out the water endlessly.

It’s a good thing he mentioned Tetsu to Misono’s father., he thinks, and slides into the car with a grace born form being a vampire. Misono is staring out the windows, eyes far away, and Lily says, “To Pride, please.”

He loves this family.

 

\--

 

Tetsu is finishing cleaning up a room, humming under his breath as Hugh sleeps as a bat in his hair when his sister knocks on the door. He glances up, pausing in dusting the shelf, and blinks at her. “Yes?”

She jerks her thumb over her shoulder. “You have a visitor. A little kid, about yay high.” She holds her hand up to her chest. “Says his name is Misono.”

Tetsu makes a noise of understanding in the back of his throat, standing and pushing down his jacket sleeves. “Okay,” he says, resting his hands in the pockets. “I’ll be there in a minute. You can go back to studying.”

She nods and disappears, her blonde hair the last he’ll likely see of her for the night. She’s trying to get into a really good college, and has been studying almost nonstop for the past month. Tetsu sympathizes. It’s like having to fight a never ending battle, studying. Hugh snores in his hair, wings moving, and Tetsu reaches up to rub a fingertip against his head. Hugh gets tired easily after eight, and he usually falls asleep in Tetsu’s lap at about nine. It’s nine-o-ten.

Shrugging, he heads to the front door, opening it with a, “Hello, chibi.”

As usual, Misono’s face flushes with anger, and he opens his mouth to yell. Tetsu shushes him, waving a hand towards Hugh. “Shush,” he whispers. “He’s asleep, and it takes him forever to go back to sleep.”

Misono shuts his mouth, shuffling inside with Lily right behind him. “Hi, Lily,” Tetsu says, and Lily waves back. “You can go into the hot springs if you want. The chibi can sleep in my room if he wants a bed.”

Lily smiles, pats his cheek. ‘“You’re too sweet,” he says, voice soft, and floats off. Tetsu smiles after him, and Misono sighs, grabs him by the wrist, and drags him into another room.

“Sendagaya,” he says imperiously when they stop, crossing his arms across his chest. “I have something to tell you.”

Misono is rather pretty, Tetsu notices, when the moonlight is shining through the windows and the birds are chirping behind him. “Yeah?” he asks instead of saying what he’s thinking.

He’s had a crush on Misono for a while now. He’s just - such a nice person, and Tetsu is helpless in the face of it, Hugh knows about it, of course. He knows everything about Tetsu, and he never even pressed Tetsu to tell him. Tetsu told him out of his own volition, and Hugh’s told him that it means more like that. But - his crush on Misono is hopeless, helpless, and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

Misono grimaces, uncrosses his arms and taps his foot. “My father,” he bites out, “has invited both you and Hugh over for dinner tomorrow. There are...certain expectations given.”

“What?”

“My father thinks that we are dating,” Misono says, letting out a sigh. “He somehow got it into his head that we are a couple, and I - I don’t want to let him down. I’ve never had a crush, let alone a partner, and I can tell that he’s getting worried for me. So for him to think that we’re a couple, it -”

“It annoys you, but it makes you happy,” Tetsu finishes. His heart had skipped a beat when Misono said that, but he thinks that Misono doesn’t want the same thing as him. Tetsu wants to cuddle with him, wants to curl up on the couch and talk about their day, about random interests and ideas. He wants to be able to hold Misono’s hand without getting yelled at, wants to be able to kiss his cheek. He wants all of those things, but -

But Misono doesn’t want that. He has to keep that in mind, wherever this is going.

“Exactly,” Misono says, giving him a smile that takes Tetsu’s breath away. “So, I have a proposition for you.” He points at Tetsu’s chest, eyes steely and flashing with determination in equal measure. Tetsu nearly leans down to press his lips to his forehead. “Will you be my fake boyfriend?”

Tetsu doesn’t think a lot. He runs on impulse and Hugh’s decisions. He knows that this will break his heart in the long run, knows that, eventually, they will have to break things off, but -

But. If he gets to look at Misono and be able to hold his hand, if he gets to make him smile and laugh, then it will be completely worth it.

“Okay,” he says, and wonders why he feels as though he’s stepping into a trap.

Misono’s face slackens in surprise, but he rallies himself quickly, smirking in a way that looks fake. “Of course!” he says smugly. “I - “

Tetsu gives him a glance, says, “You don’t have to pretend with me,” and his face goes red.

“I - I know,” he says, and this time it’s genuine. Tetsu shouldn’t feel as pleased as he does. “I mean, thank you. You don’t have to do this.”

Tetsu shrugs. “I want to, though. I want to help.” He pauses, pulling on the sleeves of his jacket. “I don’t think that you want to stay here, huh.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Misono asks, this time giving him the odd look. “This place is safe, it’s late, and I don’t particularly want to go home and see my father. It’s perfect, really.”

Tetsu opens his mouth, feels his face heat up, and nods silently. “”Okay,” he mumbles, shifting on his feet. “Do you - want to go to bed soon? I have a bed, and I wouldn’t mind sleeping on the futo.”

Lily comes up, then, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet. “I decided against taking a dip in the springs,” he says in response to Tetsu’s questioning expression, “and simply took a shower.”

Tetsu inclines his head. “Are you ready to go to bed?”

Lily smiles, and when he does it’s obvious why he’s the servamp of lust. He’s really gorgeous, but Tetsu only sees it passively. He likes Lily, but he doesn’t like him like that. He’s wondered why he thinks Misono is the most beautiful thing and Lily - not. He doesn’t know, really, but he can ask Hugh later.

“Okay,” he says. “There are yukatas in the cabinet that I can get, if you want.” Lily nods, Misono a second after him, a moment of hesitation making him pause. Tetsu turns around and takes two steps, grabbing the yukatas. They have them organized by size, and Tetsu knows their sizes from last time, so he grabs them automatically.

“Thank you,” Lily chirps as he gives them the clothing. Tetsu nods, wanting to go to bed. H can finish cleaning the room tomorrow morning - it won’t take long. Maybe two minutes at the most. “Good night, Tetsu.”

“Good night,” he replies, and turns on his heel, heading for a spare room.

“Wait - Sendagaya!”

At Misonos’s call, Tetsu comes to a stop, looking over his shoulder. Misono is hurrying after him, thee sakura pink yukata still in his arms. “What is it?”

“I - are you really going to sleep in a guest room?” Misono sounds bewildered, and when Tetsu nods, his expression shades towards stubborn, and he grabs Tetsu’s wrist. “You will do no such thing,” he declares, and drags him off to Tetsu’s room. “You will sleep in your bed, and I will as well.”

Tetsu nearly trips on his own feet.  _ What? _

“Okay,” is what he says, but it’s quiet, almost timid, and Misono turns a bright smile onto him.

“It will be alright,” he says lightly. “After tomorrow, you’ll never have to pretend to be my boyfriend again.”

That isn’t something Tetsu wants, though. But he merely nods his head, smiles, and lets Misono tug him into his own room. Hugh is shifting in his hair, close to waking up, and Tetsu plucks him from his hair, cradling him close to his chest. “I need to set Hgh down in his bed,” he says when they reach his room, and Misono lets go of him.

Hugh had bought a small bed fit for a five year old after their contract had been confirmed, and Tetsu made a little nest where he could set him on when he falls asleep on Tetsu at night as a bat. He sets Hugh down gently, covers him with a thin blanket, and heads out again to let Misono change. Misono, getting thee intention, is already taking off his shirt when he closes the door.

Tetsu buries his face in his hands as soon as he does, slumping against the wall. “I am. So screwed,” he says into his palms.

Misono is so _pretty_ and so kind. Tetsu doesn’t know how someone hasn’t asked him out yet. 

A few minutes later, Misono opens the door, wearing that yukata with blossoms on the arm and on his chest, and Tetsu carefully averts his eyes. The fabric is slipping off his shoulder, and Tetsu doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries. ”Time for bed,” Misono says, voice soft, and Tetsu nods, laying down on his bed. He’s already dressed for sleep - he was finishing up his chores when they arrived - so he doesn’t need to change.

Misono climbs over him, curling up against the wall. He looks like a little cat, Tetsu thinks absently, and smiles. Misono cracks open one eye, give him a mild glare, and turns his back to him. Tetsu laughs silently, covering him with the blanket.and turning onto his side himself. He has school tomorrow and he can’t afford to miss any days. School work doesn’t come easy to him, not like it does with his sisters. He’s better at the more...practical side of things.

Misono snuffles. “Good night,” Tetsu murmurs, and gets a reply of  _ good night _ as he falls asleep.


	2. Misono makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Misono is so hard ;-;

Misono wakes up wrapped in warmth, strong arms around him and quiet breaths against his neck. He wrinkles his nose, curling up tighter. He doesn’t want to go to school, not when he’s so comfortable and - protected. That’s the word he’s looking for. He feels protected. He smiles faintly, grabs the shirt in front of him. Lily must’ve snuck into his room as a butterfly and transformed in his sleep - it’s happened before. Granted, it was when he was younger and Lily liked to make sure he was still breathing during his weak season, but it  _ has  _ happened before.

He doesn’t mind it. It shows that Lily cares, even more than his actions usually do. It - his father was often absent after Mikuni left, and the rest of the staff were too respectful of him. and the subclass too rowdy. They still are, as much as Misono loves them. There’s a reason he preferred reading in the garden, really. He was always too - fragile to play with them, the way they wanted to. Lily watched him when he was sleeping to make sure he’s okay, and he’s never thought it was invasive.

Someone taps his shoulder, and Misono stirs, cracking open an eye as he looks up. Lily stares down at him, amused, and the beginning of frost runs down Misono’s spine. Something is wrong, and -

The arms around him tighten, and Misono tilts his head up. Tetsu’s face greets him, eyes closed peacefully in sleep, and Misono yelps, pushing himself away. Tetsu’s eyes flicker open, and he looks at him oddly, cheeks tinting pink.

“Chibi?” he asks, and Misono avoids his gaze, shoving himself up and off the bed. The yukata loosened in sleep, and he adjusts with a hint of irritation up his spine. Hugh is looking up with old eyes, and they glint of coldness.

“We will not speak of this again,” Misono says stiffly, reaching for the clothes Lily offers. “Okay?”

Tetsu offers him a small nod, getting out of bed himself and picking up Hugh, setting him on his shoulders. The jacket is rumpled from sleep, and he fixes it with the quiet focus that makes him so admirable. “Good morning,” he says softly, and Hugh pats his cheek.

They paint a picture, Misono muses as he shuts the bathroom door behind him. A very good picture. one of peace and serenity.

Tetsu always seems to have this calmness around him, one that Misono could never replicate, no matter how much he tries. MIsono doesn’t have the calm that Tetsu has so easily. His emotions are strong and hot, fit to burst out of him at any moment. He doesn’t know to moderate them, so he has these outbursts. Tetsu, he knows, feels things just as strongly, but - his are more of a deep river, of a trench. He feels them, but there aren’t any tsunamis, no big waves. You can fall into them and never emerge again, not wanting to. It would wrap around you, gentle and warm, and you would tilt your head back and let it take you down, down, down. Sometimes Misono wonders just how he lives like that. Misono’s emotions are like a firecracker, hot and spontaneous. They come and go, but there’s always a little ember, ready to flare up. Maybe he needs to learn how to cup his hands around the sparks and endure the pain, learn to shape the heat to his will.

Misono scoffs at his thoughts. When did he become so poetic, so descriptive? It isn’t like him at all. He’s blunt and frank, to the point even when he shouldn’t be. The only time he tried to be subtle and mysterious was with Mahiru when they first met, and even then it was mildly dramatic. Not unlike Tetsu, Misono finds himself thinking, and flushes, pulling on his shirt. His school isn’t far from here - Lily wouldn’t have let him come over if it wasn’t - but he should still hurry.

When he comes out, only Hugh is there, his legs swinging on the bed as he stares at Misono evenly. “Hugh?” Misono looks around. “Where’s Lily? And Sendagaya?”

Hugh folds his legs under him, meets his eyes. “What are you doing with my eve?” he asks, low and quiet. “What are you going to do when something happens and he turns to you for comfort?”

Misono stops. “..What?” He wonders if this is going to be a pattern over the next few days; this is the second time in twelve hours that he’s been caught off guard.

Hugh hums, giving him a thin smile. “Tetsu feels a lot,” he says pleasantly. “And he likes you. So. What are you planning with my eve?”

Misono has always known, in the back of his head, that all servamps are protective of their eves. They have to be - eves are their source of blood and power, and Pride is viciously protective of his. He has to tread carefully here.

“My father invited him over for dinner under the misconception that we are dating,” Misono says cautiously. “I asked if he could comply given that my father was getting worried that I would never find anyone."

Hugh’s smile freezes. “You what?”

“I asked him to comply with the mistake,” Misono repeats. “And he agrees.”

Hugh sighs, rubbing his temples and suddenly looking incredibly tired. “Tetsu, you lovable idiot. You’re lucky I like you.” He gives Misono a glance. “He said yes because he cares about you.”

Misono freezes, feeling the blood rush to his face. “I -” he cuts himself off, that that little spark in his chest come to a roaring flame. He coughs, fidgeting with his sleeves and avoiding the tiny immortal’s gaze, forcing down that inevitable explosion. He’s older. More mature. He can’t have that in front of someone.

Hugh breathes out through his nose and slips off the bed, leaving the room without another word. Misono watches him go, something churning in his chest, and he doesn’t even begin to understand what it is.

 

\--

 

By the time he manages to make himself leave the room, Tetsu already has breakfast on the table. Grilled fish and rice, miso soup, with coffee and tea in little cups.

Tetsu is wearing a school uniform; a blue jacket covers his shoulders, and he’s trying futilely to get his tie to cooperate as Hugh takes a deep drink from his coffee mug. Misono’s mouth dries. Tetsu, he knows, is very - physically attractive. Misono isn’t blind, after all. But the sight of Tetsu in a suit, or at least something similar to it, makes his face heat up again.

How many times, he muses as he shakes it off, is he going to blush today?

“Ah, Misono,” Lily calls, a mug of steaming coffee cradled in his hands. He looks annoyingly perfect as always, a soft smile on his lips as Misono scowls at him from the doorway. “Come in. Tetsu made breakfast.”

“I hope it’s good,” Misono manages past the lump in his throat. Why, oh why, is this boy so reliable.

“Tetsu’s food is always good!” Hugh says with no heat behind the words and sets his mug down to fix his eve’s tie. “Tetsu, what would you do without me?”

“Not be able to get my tie right,” Tetsu says plainly.

“Fair enough,” Hugh laughs, and tightens the knot. Misono keeps his eyes on his plate of food. They give off a distinctly domestic and happy air, and he doesn’t want to ruin it. Lily nudges him, pushes a little bit of the fish his way. Misono gives him a small smile and takes some of it to go with his rice.

Tetsu sits across from him, takes a bite of rice, swallows, and says, “So how are we going to fool your dad? I mean, we don’t have each other’s numbers and I don’t even know what time I need to be there.”

Misono blinks. “Oh, um. Lily can give you my number. And - dinner usually starts at six, maybe six thirty at the latest. I can pick you up.”

Tetsu shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. I remember the way there, and even if I didn’t Hugh does. I just want to know how we’re going to fool your dad. He’s a smart guy.”

Relief crashes down onto Misono’s shoulders. This is familiar territory - he’s needed for a plan, and that is what he came up with the night before.

“Okay -”

“You’re going to be late for school,” Lily interrupts, and Misono shoots up from his seat, hurrying out the door.

“I’ll tell you later!” he says over his shoulder, and frantically tries to work his phone. Lily plucks it from his hands, calls Dodo, and turns into a butterfly, settling on Misono’s shoulder.

Dodo arrives only a few minutes later, and they may or may not break a few road laws in an effort to get Misono on school on time. It doesn’t work, and when he walks into his school Lily signs him in, as he’s listed as one of Misono’s guardians. His servamp sends an apologetic smile to the lady behind the desk, and she turns red.

Misono sighs roughly, holding his back close. He’s so late, and everyone is going to stare at him, he just knows it.

Lily pats his head, leaves. He’ll stay close by, Misono knows. He’s going to spend it on some bushes, sleeping the day away until Misono comes and fetches him.

“Everything will be okay,” Lily says, something in his eyes that makes Misono’s survival instinct kick in, and he takes a quick step back. Lily with that look in his eyes - mischievous and too knowing - means that he likely needs to take cover.

“How are you sure?”

“I just do,” Lily says lightly, and turns on his heel, leaving Misono alone.

Misono stares after him, confused. He trusts Lily’s judgment, but sometimes he just doesn’t understand him.

 

\--

  
  


Everything will be fine, he says, Misono thinks bitterly as everyone stares at him. Misono struggles to keep his flush off his face as he bows to the teacher, murmuring an apology he would normally not give.

“Hey, why is he late? He’s never late,” whispers one of his classmates, her dark hair pulled back in a braid. Her friend shrugs, eyes following Misono as he walks to his seat.

Misono isn’t very liked in his school, so he keeps his head down, eyes to the floor to avoid attention and confrontation. It usually doesn’t work, but he gives it the old college try.

As soon as the bell rings, Misono is surrounded by people. It feels vaguely claustrophobic, and he really doesn’t want to be here. He would rather be at home.

_ “So,” _ starts one of his tormentors, “why were you late?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Misono says dryly. This is another reason why he isn’t liked much. His tongue is too sharp. “If you must know, I stayed at a friend’s house and it was farther than my own home.”

The boy’s smirk widens. “Since when do you have friends?”

“Since last year,” Misono says simply. “Though, I suppose that it’s not any of your business again.”

“What’s his name?” asks a girl curiously, tilting her head. Misono huffs.

“His name is Sendagaya Tetsu.” His phone buzzes. “That’s probably him.”

Misono grabs his phone, opens up the messages - he was taught extensively by Lily to know how to use the basic uses of his phone - and squints when he sees that it’s a text from Lily. He opens it, and -

He squeaks and drops his phone.  _ Apparently,  _ Lily took a picture of him and Tetsu cuddling in sleep and had just decided to send him it with a heart emoji. His classmates snatch the phone off the desk and send him mischievous looks.

“Are you  _ sure  _ he’s just a friend?” drawls one. “You two look pretty cozy.”

“He’s so big!"

“Does he like tall guys?”

Misono scowls. “We are just friends,” he snaps, and takes his phone back, intent on not listening to them any longer. Then his phone vibrates again, this time a call, and Misono answers without thinking. “Hello?”

_ “Chibi?” _

“Sendagaya?” Misono sits up straighter, not paying attention to his classmates. “What is it?”

_ “I - uh. What time do you get out of school?” _

“Around three,” Misono replies. “Why?”

There’s an embarrassed silence. Misono raises an eyebrow at nothing in particular, disregarding his peer’s curious looks. “Well?”

_ “Hugh says that when you’re dating someone you pick them up,”  _  Tetsu says sheepishly, and Misono feels the blood rush to his cheeks. His classmate’s titter around him as Tetsu continues.  _ “So where’s your school?” _

Misono’s mouth is dry, and he clears his throat. “By the diner. About a block beyond it. You’ll know it’s the school when you see it.”

Tetsu hums.  _ “Okay. See you in a few hours.” _

Misono chokes out something of a similar nature, and his classroom descends into chaos as he hangs up.

 

\--

 

Tetsu stares at his phone, perplexed, and turns to look to Hugh, who’s sitting happily on his shoulder. “Are you sure that I should go pick him up?”

Hugh nods firmly, his hat brushing the ceiling. Tetsu has to duck his head to make sure he doesn’t hit the door frames, but the hallway is fine. “I do indeed.”

“Well, you know what’s best,” Tetsu mumbles, fiddling with his phone.

He’s now faking a relationship with the person who makes him turn red, who he wants to see the best for. He wants to make him smile, for Misono to be so comfortable around him to have those quiet moments Tetsu knows he has.

He just - he wants Misono.

Hugh pats his cheek. “You do know that you can call this off, right?”

“Yes,” Tetsu says, giving him a small smile. “But - I don’t want to.”

“Because you like him?” Hugh is as blunt as he always is, but then again so is Tetsu. In that, they are a good match.

“Not just that.” Tetsu shrugs one shoulder helplessly. “He’s - well, he’s Misono. He wants to make his dad happy. I know about that.”

Tetsu’s dad runs the hot springs. His parents divorced when he was younger, and when he was ten he was made the heir to the hot springs. He wants to see his father happy so, so badly. He wants to see his dad smile. He’s always stressed over something, and so Tetsu took it upon himself to try and help out. And - it’s worked so far.

Tetsu’s never had a lot of pride. He’s never had much of anything to be proud of beyond his family business. Hugh fixed that, complaining of his low self esteem, but Tetsu - 

He still doesn’t have a lot of it. He does have pride in himself, though, and that's important. He has pride in his ability to help, in his calligraphy. He has pride in himself, in his accomplishments. He has pride, but he isn’t prideful.

If he wants to help his friend, the person who he thinks that he likes in a way he has never liked anyone before. 

“So, yeah. I don’t want to call it off.” He shakes his head, feeling the clips Hugh gave him shift in his hair. “It’s not my thing to give up.”

Hugh knows what he means, what’s hidden behinds the words. he knows, because he knows Tetsu inside and out, knows him like the back of his hand. He knows, and he nods his head.

“Okay,” he says, then pauses. “Just tell me if he hurts you.”

Tetsu laughs. “There won’t be a need for that.”

Hugh pulls the rim of his hat down to hide his eyes. “Still. You’re my eve. I’m supposed to protect you."

Tetsu reaches up to pat his knee lightly. “And you do,” he soothes.

“Not always,” the servamp mutters darkly. Tetsu tsks as the bell rings above them.

“You’ve never failed once. You were the one who got hurt, not me. That sounds like protecting me.”

Hugh huffs, turns into a bat, and settles on his head. “Shush, you silly boy.”

That’s embarrassed Hugh speak for  _ thank you, I love you. _

Tetsu smiles, goes through the day. His teachers rarely call on him, his friends chat with him. It’s only until he’s let out and he goes searching for Misono's school does he doubt himself.

“Didn’t he say by the diner?” Tetsu asks, squinting at the streets. Hugh makes a sleepy noise, mumbling something that sounds like a yes. “Okay, then I go forward a block, then -’   


Oh.

That is quite a big school. Tetsu blinks up at it. It has walls around it, a gate. There’s a lot of facilities, even a baseball field off to the side. It’s a lot bigger than his school. Then again, this is a fancy school, so it makes sense that it would be like this. Plus, it’s high school. More people.

Maybe, Tetsu finds himself thinking absently, if he gets good enough grades, he could get in here too

He doubts it. His grades aren’t the best, though they have gotten better since Hugh came into his life. Hugh explains it in a way that makes sense. It would be nice, to see Misono every day. It would be worth the effort.

Sensing that dangerous line his thoughts have strayed down, Tetsu leans against the wall, tilts, his head back, and waits for Misono to come down the steps, radiant as he always is.


	3. Misono makes a BIGGER mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 2k of just. complete nonsense.
> 
> i love it.

Misono thinks that he would really rather walk into a fire than go outside. His whole class has been watching him all day, watching with eyes better suited for the paparazzi, and Misono is sick of it. He just wants to go to dinner, fool his father, and get this damn thing over with. Even in physical education - which the most stupid thing Misono has ever done and that includes going after Mahiru - people were whispering and pointing and not even making fun of him for being unable to do the simplest things like they usually do. Misono is getting tired of being the topic.

Lily is having the time of his life, teasing Misono with texts and pictures that, of course, his classmates see. Even in chemistry, which requires his full attention because of the chemicals involved today. Which Lily _knows about_ since he was fussing over it just the day before, saying that it’s dangerous and that he won’t be there if something blows up. Misono had countered that they’ve done more dangerous things than this within the last year or so and ended the discussion.

Misono sighs, rubbing his temples as his classmates talk around him, gathering their things. He would _really_ not prefer to go outside.

Not - not because he doesn’t want to see Tetsu. He does, it’s just -

His phone rings. Misono snatches it off the desk, sending his classmates a warning glare as he answers. “Yes?”

“Misono, Tetsu is waiting,” Lily says, his voice soft as ever, and Misono flushes, resting his forehead down on the desk. It’s - ridiculous. His reactions to this are ridiculous, but sometimes he looks at Tetsu and he thinks that maybe he wouldn’t mind having him at his side. Which is preposterous, because he already does. Tetsu is his friend, perhaps more than expected, but - he is his friend at his side even when things got tough. It’s preposterous, but Misono has long since passed the point of wondering where he gets such ideas. It’s simply part of his thought process, and even though it’s bewildering sometimes, he finds that he gets the solutions in the oddest and most important moments, so.

“Misono?”

Ah, he’d concerned Lily with his silence.

“I’m fine,” he says, and stands, grabbing his bag. He’d already put his books in his bag, no longer needing them. He’d already learned the material in cram school and because he has such wonderful memory. “I’ll be coming out in a few minutes. Can you -”

“Tell him to wait a bit more?” Lily interrupts, and Misono huffs, smiles. Lily knows him so well.

“Yes, Lily,” he replies. “Tell him to wait a bit more.”

He hangs up, putting his phone back into his pocket. He really has gotten better with technology, although he doubts he’ll ever be up to par with, say, Mahiru.

“Lily?” asks a girl - Misono will never learn their names no matter how hard he tries, he swears - and he inclines his head. “That really hot guy that usually picks you up?”

Her face burns red at her words but Misono shrugs it off, far too used to people falling under Lily’s unintentional charm. “Yes,” he says, and tries to walk around her.

“Will you introduce me to him?” she requests, leaning forward into his space. Misono leans back in response, narrowing his eyes. Her first two buttons were undone but Misono, having mostly been raised by Lily, keeps his eyes firmly on her head.   _“Please?”_ She draws out the word, giving him a pout.

She’s new, in her defense. Misono has been turning down people in Lily’s defense for years now; at this point, he’s got it down to an art form. His classmates titter around them in amusement, clearly recognizing the signs, and Misono ignores them as he stares at her dark hair evenly. “I’m sorry?”

“Introduce me to Lily?” she says again, lifting one elegant brow in question. Misono snorts, shifting his weight on his feet.

“I’m afraid,” he says sharply, “that Lily has no time for dating.”

Well, he does, but - to be honest, Lily has his time taken up by Misono, by the kids. He does have time, but Misono knows that Lily would rather be home with them, sipping tea and reading. Misono knows this because while he may not know Lily’s past, he does know his servamp, and he knows that Lily, while he likes to flirt, really doesn’t want a relationship. Misono is only fifteen, only just growing up without the oppressive want for him to remain a child, and Lily doesn’t want to leave him. This, at least, Misono knows.

“Are you sure?” she presses, folding her arms behind her back. Misono rolls his eyes. Of course he’s sure. He’s Lily’s eve, and after that whole debacle with the memories, Lily hasn’t really hidden anything from him.

“Yes, I am certain,” he snaps, and shoves past her, scowling hard enough that his cheeks hurt. What _is_ it and people finding Lily attractive? Lily is handsome, yes, but - maybe it’s because he was there since Misono was a baby, but he’s never really...liked Lily that way. It’s always been Lily the caretaker, Lily the friend. Not - not Lily the partner. So he's never really contemplated why he's been chased by both men and women alike. Never really understood. And maybe that's his failing, but - he's never supported the Freudian theory.

The crowd mill around him, chattering and talking. He can pick out the gossipers, the ones who don't care. Misono knows, without a doubt, that he's the topic of discussion. There's not a lot that happens here, after all. What stays out of the school, stays out of the school, but what happened this morning was _in_ the school, so it's fair game.

"Oh, did you see that guy standing outside the gates?" whispers a girl, a hand over her mouth. Misono slows, tilting his head as he listens in. "He's so _dreamy. "_

"I know, right? His eyes were so focused," sighs her friend. Misono frowns, knowing who they were talking about.

Tetsu. They were talking about Tetsu, breathing out his physical attributes in a tone of voice that makes his hackles rise. He doesn't know why he's so defensive over it, really but -

He snaps at them all the same.

"That guy is named Sendagaya Tetsu and he _happens_  to be my boyfriend," he snarls, his voice carrying over the murmur of the crowd. A hush falls over them, something charged, and Misono really, really needs to learn how to shut his mouth. He really needs to.

"I'm sorry," one of the girls says, silky soft, and Misono clenches his fist. "What did you say?"

"I said," Misono stammers, swallowing roughly. "I said that he's my boyfriend."

The cheshire grin on her lips makes Misono almost shrink back. "Oh really? How did you meet?"

"Through a mutual friend."

She's getting closer, now, and Misono would like to go outside now. He really, really would. "If that's all, can I go now?"

"I'm not done," she tells him, and Misono is ready to _burst with_  irritation. He's been working on his temper, but -

But with the distance between his face and her's decreasing as rapidly as they are, then he won't be able to do _a_ _nything_ without trying to smack her.

"Chibi?"

Automatically, without even thinking about it, Misono turns around and shouts, "Don't call me chibi, you -"

He stops, because Tetsu is standing behind him, hands resting in his pockets and his eyes trained on MIsono. His gaze - it's intense, and Misono can feel his face turning red, his ears burning as he wonders how he never noticed it before.

"Chibi?" Tetsu repeats, rocking back on his heels, and he rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "You...okay?"

"Yes!" the girl chips, wrapping an arm around Misono's shoulders and pulling him into her side. Misono stiffens despite himself, and Tetsu's eyes narrow at the motion. "Me and Misono here were just talking."

"About what?" Tetsu inquires, sound suspicious, and Misono takes a moment to marvel at his instincts, at his sharpness that's often missed at a school setting. "Cause Chibi looks kinda uncomfortable."

The girl's grip on him tightens and all of a sudden Misono wants Lily. The world outside his home is different, and though he's used to it by now, Lily will always mean safety to him. With Lily there, his scythe out and a little smile on his lips, nothing can touch him. Even now, after everything, there's still a part of Misono - a little part, the part that's just a child and gets upset and needs protection more than ever - that believes that no matter what, Lily will pull through, will always, _always protect_  him.

He closes his eyes, trying not to lose his control over his temper. He can't afford to. He's worked hard to get past his problems with his temper - the serious ones, anyway - and losing his composure will sure drive him back more than a few months.

He wants Mahiru. Mahiru, who is so brave, who is so nice. Mahiru, who is better with social interactions than Misono will ever be. Mahiru, who was his first crush.

But, he thinks as he opens his eyes to see Tetsu glaring down at the girl with something fierce in his eyes, Tetsu is just as good. Perhaps better.

"I - well, he's not very good at making friends, you see?" the girl says, her tone bordering nervous. Misono can sympathize. Tetsu being angry will forever be vaguely terrifying. "So I thought that I could help him in that regard."

"Uh-huh." Tetsu's voice is flat and a shiver runs down Misono's spine at the sound of it. "Well, we have a place to go. Chibi?"

Misono slips out from under her arm, adjusting his bag as Tetsu reaches out to grab his wrist. Everyone's whispering around them, Tetsu is silent, and they walk out the open doors. Misono looks over his shoulder and lets his hand slide down until their fingers are tangled together. Tetsu jerks, glancing down at him, and Misono gives him a mild smile as the school explodes into shouts behind them. Misono had never thought that his love life - even if this is fake - would be such a topic of interest.

"So," he starts, and Tetsu doesn't even flinch at his tone. "What was that about? I thought Lily told you to wait."

Tetsu shrugs, swinging their hands together a bit. "I did, but you were taking forever." He pauses, reaching up to rub a finger against the top of Hugh's head. "Was that...not okay?"

"No, actually." Misono laughs a little. "It was perfect timing." He looks around, not noticing the pink that settles on Tetsu's cheeks at his words. "Where's Lily?"

"Oh..." Tetsu hums, eyes trained on the sky. "he said that he was going to diner ahead of us."

Misono stops in his tracks. "Wait, we're going to a diner?"

"I - yes. Lily suggested it." Tetsu scratches at his head, the muscles on his arms shining in the sun. Misono carefully puts his attention away, packs those thoughts up, and instead frowns.

"Dammit, Lily," he mutters angrily, and Tetsu makes a noise in the back of his throat.

"Hugh was asleep so he wasn't able to make him change his mind. Lily can be..."

"Forceful, if need be," Misono finishes, and sighs. "Yes, I get it. It's hard to say no to him when he really wants something. He's very persistent, which would be admirable if he didn't use it to set you and me up on -"

The words die in his throat as Lily's behavior today sinks in and everything clicks. Misono's face tightens in his indignation. Lily was trying to set him and Tetsu up. What the hell. Was them fake dating not enough?

“Set us up on what?” Tetsu asks, and Misono hurries ahead, still holding Tetsu’s hand. “Chibi?”

“Excursions!” Misono yelps as they turn a corner, still dragging Tetsu behind him.. “Sets us up on outings so that we know each other better!”

God, he’s such an idiot. _Why_ does he do this to himself?

Tetsu’s grip tightens as he takes two long strides to catch up. “I wouldn’t mind knowing you better,” he says in a soft voice, and Misono’s face practically catches on fire as he stumbles to a stop.

“I.” He rubs his face. “Just -” and he softens, tries to be sincere without being harsh, without being mean, and it’s hard for him, maybe, but it’s also so very easy, and isn’t that a contradiction - “there’s no need for you to be so sappy.” A moment of silence, for Misono to collect his thoughts as he ducks his head. “And...I wouldn’t mind knowing you better, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!
> 
> (My discord is NikeScarlet#8096 if you wish to talk to me there)


End file.
